


Thighs

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, IMWEAK, M/M, Romance, a bit of dick action, actor?model?whoknows, dancer!Daniel, implied top!ong, lotsfcuddling, notsurewhatongis, okayenoughuselesshashtags, plsdebuttgt, update 2 months later: why didnt i leave spaces in my tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Ong comes home to his lover after two months abroad just to find out he has been losing too much weight for his taste.





	Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya~  
> I hope you'll enjoy it! Especially if you look for something to ease your anxious heart!  
> English is not my first language and crossposted on AFF ~

He sighed contently when he opened the door that separated him from cuddling with his boyfriend. 

It was 6 a.m. and they were supposed to meet with their friends later but for now he only wanted to rest after a long journey all the way from Europe. 

He quietly put his luggage in one corner and took a look at his boyfriend who was covered by their blanket. He looked like a burrito and he saved the image of his lover in his head. Seongwoo could propably never get tired of seeing this beautiful man looking so peaceful while laying in their shared bed. He got rid of his clothes fast so he was only left in his boxer shorts. In the meanwhile his boyfriend untangled himself of the blanket. Seongwoo could see how Daniel was wearing only boxer shorts and one of his old shirts. And he looked absolutely adorable. He had to hold himself back from ravishing the younger right then and there. Sleep had priority, for Daniel as well. He has been busy preparing for a show case, continuously training and meeting up with his dance group to perfect every little detail. 

He tried to slip under the blanket behind Daniel and put an arm over the younger's waist. Apparently, his ninja moves weren't as good as before and Daniel turned to him sleepily. For a short moment he stopped confused, not realizing the situation but then snuggled into the older's inviting arms and sighed happily.

"Please don't let it be a dream again. If I wake up cuddling a pillow again I'm gonna cry." he mumbled tiredly.

Seongwoo tried to hold back his laugh but failed, effectively waking up Daniel with his rumbling chest.

"What are you doing here?" he asked shocked while rubbing his eyes. Seongwoo felt like cooing at the usually oh so manly Daniel everyone knew. The Daniel whose face was squished together, just woken up, barely able to blink properly, was only his to see.

"Rumor has it I'm living here with the most beautiful man in the universe."

Seongwoo laughed when Daniel simply hit his chest instead of answering something. He absolutely loved the red hue on the younger's cheeks. He lowered his face to softly rub their noses together before kissing the younger's nose lovingly.

"Why are you so cheesy at this hour? What time is it, anyway? You told me you would come home in the afternoon. I would have come to the airport to get you."  
"I know that's why I lied. You need your sleep to be well rested. It's not like I am not old enough to find back here. You forget I will always find my way back to you."

Daniel just hit him again and whined at his boyfriend's explosion of cheesiness. Seongwoo couldn't help smiling brightly at the man in his arms. Being apart for two months was two months too long.  
The dancer snuggled even more into Seongwoo's chest, face between his shoulder and head. Daniel took a deep breath and kissed the skin there.

"You smell so good."  
"I didn't even put on anything, though."  
"Exactly. You smell like yourself. It's perfect. I missed this scent. You can't imagine how often I just rolled in our bed to smell you. Now I have the real thing back and I'm not going to let go anytime soon. All those messages were not enough."

Usually, they would both keep in contact by skyping and calling each other when one of them would go overseas for work but they have never been separated that long and even then only one was really busy. Now that they were both busy at the same time it was hard to find time to communicate by more than just simple texting, especially with different time zones.

"We can talk later. Let's sleep first. We need as much rest as we can have, after all we are meeting the rest later. Minki is coming over later as well."

Daniel chuckled softly and Seongwoo simply enjoyed the light sound like he was blessed to be able to hear that.

"But I want something first."  
"What?"

Seongwoo looked down at his boyfriend to see him smiling angelically before feeling familiar lips pressing against his own. He sighed happily and returned the kiss softly. It had truly been too long.

"Okay, okay. Stop now. Or else we won't be able to get a wink of sleep."

Daniel felt like protesting but he only went to bed 2 hours ago so he gave his boyfriend a quick peck before putting his head under his chin. 

"Love you."  
"Love you, too."

____________

 

A few hours later Seongwoo felt how soft lips were trailing down his neck to his collarbones, leaving marks here and there. 

"Mhmm...you are lucky I don't have any photoshoot soon. My manager would throw a fit."  
"Well, if they deprive me of you for two full months they should expect something like that as soon as you come back. How could I hold back when I have you here with me in our bed, both of us barely wearing anything?"

Daniel took one of Seongwoo's hands and pushed it underneath his shirt on his hard stomach. He couldn't see what was hidden underneath the fabric but he felt the muscles clearly, more prominent than before. He slowly moved his fingers over the younger's stomach, tracing his six-pack up to his nipples to roll the left one between his fingers. He felt him shuddering underneath his hand, his eyes silently asking him to pull the shirt over his lover's head so his eyes could also feast on the perfection that was Kang Daniel.

Seongwoo pushed the shirt over his head, not caring where it would land. He laid his boyfriend down on the mattress, taking his sweet time to appreciate his body.  
No matter how often he looked at him he never got tired of just appreciating Daniel's flawless body.  
But this time he realized a change.

"You look different." Seongwoo ran a hand down Daniel's upper body, lightly continuing on teasing his nipples.  
"I died my hair but you already knew."  
"No, it's like-Did you lose weight?"

Daniel looked up to him confused. 

"Did I? I didn't do it intentionally, it's probably the stress and the working out. Now come here. I have waited long enough."

The younger grabbed his neck to connect their lips, both of them enjoying what they couldn't have had for weeks.  
Seongwoo's hands naturally went back to Daniel's waist, trailing downwards, slightly gracing his boxers. He chuckled a bit at his whine but still proceeded to ignore the hot area. 

He settled between the dancer's legs and put his hands under the knees to raise them up. His hands trailed down to those thick thighs that Seongwoo loved to grab. Just that he realized that they weren't as thick as they have been before.

"Your thighs are thinner as well."  
"Oh, I realised that my jeans weren't as tight anymore but I never really thought about it. It's a good thing."

Seongwoo pouted and kissed his way down from Daniel's neck over his stomach, merely blowing some hot air over his crotch and then continuing to kiss his way to his thighs. 

"But I loved your thicker thighs."

He lightly bit into his thigh and licked the spot just to proceed by sucking a mark into the skin. 

"I loved grabbing them while your legs would wrap around my hips."

Daniel let out a moan while his eyes closed automatically. He ran a hand through Seongwoo's soft black hair. When he opened his eyes again he saw how the older looked at him like he was the sweetest treat he ever had the pleasure to taste.

"Please." He begged, not satisfied with the other only teasing him. Seongwoo moved to the other thigh and left another mark there. He surely wasn't able to wear short training pants for practice the next days but it was worth it.

"Mhm, please what, baby?" 

Daniel whimpered at the nickname. They rarely used pet names but the way Seongwoo called him his baby in bed did things to Daniel he couldn't fathom into words. And his boyfriend knew very well what kind of effect he had with his low raspy voice calling him that. 

"Touch me."

He took the older's hand to push it into his boxer shorts. When his hand touched his already half-hard dick he whimpered yet again, not being able to hold himself back when it felt so good. He barely registered the groan that escaped his lips.

"You are so hot, do you know that? Legs spread wide like you have been waiting for me to touch you all the time. Like I was the only thing on your mind. The only thing to keep you sane." he whispered into Daniel's ear. 

"Seongwoo-"

Suddenly they heard the shrill sound of the doorbell. 

"No, no, no!" Daniel sobbed and tried keeping Seongwoo's hand on his dick. "Don't stop, please."

Seongwoo laughed at the younger's desperateness and kissed him softly like he wasn't sexily talking to him a few seconds before.

The doorbell rang again.  
He took his hand away and Daniel whined at the loss. He tried standing up but Daniel caged him in his arms. 

"Don't go." He pouted. Seongwoo was close to giving in and going back to ravishing the younger but then the guest continued by ringing the door bell and knocking against their door in an obnoxious manner.

"Seems like you have to wait till later."  
"I swear, Minki has the worst timing ever."  
"HEEEY, YOU! WHY IS NO ONE OPENING THE DAMN DOOR?"  
"Ugh, better open the door quick before Mrs. Kim will hear him and curse at us for being noisy. She would never let me play with her cats ever again."

While they quickly got dressed Seongwoo kept looking at Daniel's thighs. When the younger passed him to get to the door he stopped him shortly. He was confused why the older held him back when they had a raging diva waiting for them behind closed doors but Seongwoo carried such a serious look.

"Please eat more and don't stress yourself too much. You are doing amazing, I bet the showcase will be a big hit but don't forget to take care of your health. I don't want you to lose more weight." Usually Daniel would joke about how Seongwoo only missed his thick thighs but seeing the older's serious expression he held back.  
"I am already eating three meals a day. More or less. Depends on when I find the time." Actually, he hasn't been eating regularly the last few days but he didn't want to worry his boyfriend.  
"You know I met this young model, basically a baby chicken. He said his secret to be healthy was to have five meals a day."  
"Well, then, I guess you just have to take care of me and make sure I will eat five meals a day."  
Seongwoo was about to curse at the younger that he was old enough to find food on his own but when he saw the younger's bright smile and his eyes formed to little crescents he couldn't bring himself to be as sassy as he would have been usually.  
"You know I am useless in the kitchen."

Daniel wrapped his arms around Seongwoo's waist, bringing him nearer to him.

"I guess you will have to give me something else to eat up then." A cheeky grin appeared on his features and he winked at the older.

Seongwoo didn't know what to say and decided to simply go for a kiss before they remembered why exactly they weren't able to continue on their bed a few minutes ago.

"HEYYYYY! ARE YOU TWO FUCKING??? YOUR NEIGHBOUR JUST CAME AND HIT ME WITH HER FUCKING BROOM TO KEEP QUIET THAT WAS REALLY RUDE WHAT KIND OF FUCKING NEIGHBOURS DO YOU-oh shit she's back-"

Both of them sighed and looked at each other one last time.

"Tonight, you will be mine."  
"I always am."  
"Okay, let's save Minki before-"  
"-OUCH! STOP IT, OLD LADY"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading and thank you to those who leave comments and kudos ^^


End file.
